earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Alania
Geography of Alania Alania is comprised of many outposts all over the world, there is not one physical location that Alania claims, it owns many. The first land claimed and main part of Alania is located almost totally in Asia. However minor Northern sections of the main town may be in Europe. It is located between Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, and some southern parts are in Turkey. Alania's History Early-&-Alolan Era Alania was founded on August 18 2017 by PolkadotBlueBear after mining for two days. The town grew slowly at first. Then people started to join the town of Alania. Soon it joined the nation of Ottoman and after a glitch happened it later joined Alola Period of Zambia Soon after joining Alola, Alania set up the Zambian Colony. This colony became inhabited by 3 people, who in total were more active than the mother-town. This created some stress between them, which ended in Zambia achieving Home-Rule within Alania, but this split the people living in Zambia, 2 moving to different new Colonies of Alania and only leaving the Leader of Zambia, Memberry. Soon after this, the Leader of Zambia left Alania to found his own town. Thus ends the Zambia Era. During this period is when Alania became increasingly internationalistic due to being blocked from expansion of the main town by YerevanArmenia and Tbilisi. Alanian-Alolan Split Period After the Zambian era, two former Alanian citizens of Zambia, Memberry and CliqueCasino left to make their own town. They formed a town and join the nation of Alola with Alania. However, the leader of this town (Memberry) became slightly toxic over the days and forced Nodsch of Alola to kick him from the nation. Unfortunately PolkadotBlueBear and Alania suffered from the perceived link between the towns. This lead to Alania leaving Alola. At this time Alania experienced tremendous growth, rising to become on /t list page 1 and for a short while the 3rd largest town. Persian Era Period of Indecision and Unification The mayor then called for a vote as to which nation they should join, but few citizens voted, with 2 votes being cast to leave Alola, but no vote cast as to who they should join. This created a period of Alania not being associated with nations except for a day or two. However, PolkadotBlueBear made an emergency decision to join Russia, which it then left and joined Ottomans, which it then left again and joined Persia. The leader of YerevanArmenia, who had previously set up a town 2 chunks away from Alania, Rhomahan, decided after some negotiations on 11/2/2017 and 11/3/2017 that Alania and YerevanArmenia should combine, which they did with YerevanArmenia disbanding and Alania claiming YerevanArmenia's former lands. Rhomahan then became Joint-Mayor along with PolkadotBlueBear. Alanian in War and Expansion On November 6th of 2017 Periano of the CCCP attacked Alanian citizens. The Alanians fought back until they were forced to retreat to the safety of Alania. This was spillover from the October War, EndersGames later stated that he would ask his citizens to respect Alanian Neutrality. This did not happen, but with the collapse of the CCCP the threat dissipated. Alania then supported its allies in Belgium against GUI66 in the Lowlands War after the October War ended. Alania, after the combining of YerevanArmenia into Alania, then came an era where expansion, previously limited by YerevanArmenia, redstonecity, and Tbilisi, was possible. Alania expanded to Mt. Ararat and claimed all they could, before being limited by redstonecity on the top of Mt. Ararat. PolkadotBlueBear has made many attempts to contact the owner of redstonecity, but never received any reply from the mayor, miki_the_best. Tbilisi, However limited expansion to the west, and even though it should have fallen from inactivity on November 24th of 2017, Tbilisi was still around. Due to these limits on claiming Alania continued to develop internationally, creating many new outposts. Period of Problems Persia had some internal issues, with the leader going inactive for a few weeks and many towns leaving. PolkadotBlueBear thought this may be the end of Persia and called a vote to see what course of action Alania should take. The result came back undeniably in favor of independence as a separate nation. However Persia did not collapse as expected and the leader of Persia returned. Alania was stuck but followed the vote and left Persia. Caucasia Era Early Period of Caucasia The Period of Problems came to a close when Alanian Citizens voted to leave Persia. So Alania left and created the new nation of Caucasia. On December 11th 2017 the town of redstonecity, up on Mt. Ararat collapsed and the mayor of that town moved away from Alania, stating he did not want to block Alania. Then, on December 12th, during a server update, all inactive towns were removed, thus eliminating Tbilisi from blocking Alanian expansion and Alania claimed from the mid-Caucasus Ridge all the way to the Black Sea starting a Golden Age. Unification Period of Caucasia In the first month of Caucasia existing Alania experienced tremendous growth. From the population of 48 at time of leaving Persia to just over one month later growing to have 67 people living in it, Alania expanded to make room for the new influx of residents. Alania bought a zombie xp farm and managed to obtain villagers, allowing industry to flourish. However even with this increase in population there was a decrease in active people in the town. Many building projects were constructed in this period, mostly relating to the government of Caucasia. Alania also tried to expand its part in the World Economy, focusing on Quartz. Alania grew more to reach 69 people before the elimination of inactive people on Feb 6 2018 brought its population down to 27, meaning Alania was 300 chunks over its new maximum claim number and little was accomplished since this decline. This ended the Early Caucasia Golden Age. Rebuilding Period With the shrinking of Alanian population came a new urge to regrow and redevelop the town. Somehow despite losing the majority of its population it moved up from the 11th largest town to the 3rd. Alania also shrank from a high of 572 chunks and 21 outposts and continued to reduce the number of chunks it had claimed. New people were recruited, some active, others not. Alania gained AchillesLTH and IkeyBikey, both of whom were active. AchillesLTH started rebuilding Alania Castle that was started by FurryGnomeNuts and is a superb builder, IkeyBikey joined and soon thereafter left to make his own town after greatly helping clean up abandoned houses in Alania. Internationalistic Alania Alania, during this time was hit hard by the admins decision to prevent people from tping to many outposts, limiting it at only 6. However Alania, with its many outposts (having 19), was very international, and this actually caused some town members to leave the server since they could not access their houses now. This internationalistic part of Alania led Alania to be called by Brendan1903 as "Alania is like PWW in town form" (Is that good or bad?) Caspian States Era Constructive-Cultural-Decline Period Alania continued rebuilding, desperately trying to regain its population so it could claim chunks again, however this proved especially hard so Alania focused on infrastructure and industry. Alania opened a gold ore trade if 4 ores for 7 ingots, beating IKEA and every other known ore trade. The Alania Metro was also finished and served to better link the parts of Alania in the main town. Outposts were reduced in an effort to regain claimable chunks. Then, on April 19th 2018, Alania, for the first time since the Alanian-Alolan Split Period, fell off of /t list 1, down to 18 players. Also sadly Co-Mayor Rhomahan left the town to make his town, he was a loyal and helpful town member and will continue to be remembered by all in Alania. Alania clearly failed in its attempt to gain residents, and by May was down to 15 people. Although many industrial and infrastructure improvements were made in the previous period they slowed by the continual lack of residents. Alania considered finding ways to dump isolated and uninhabited outposts, to almost no avail. Certain outposts that could be removed were small and one extra chunk was not going to help Alania claim elsewhere, so most outposts stayed intact. Alania did try to regrow the population with again little success and focused, instead of infrastructure as previously, on cultural features, expanding the Caspian State Museums with its banner and map display. However, this focus on other things could not disguise the lack of residents. With even some of the actives recruited post-decline becoming inactive themselves. Many plots were hatched about how to gain population, for it is this lack of population that is killing Alania, but so far none have been successful. Alanian Projects Trans-Caspian Highway (merged with the Trans-Asiatic) ---Road from spawn to Virmuni Trans-Asiatic Highway ---Road from spawn through Virmuni and into the middle of China Indo-Stan Road ---Road from Kazahstan to India (Neodonia) Columbia-Missouri Canal (built by SuperHappyBros) ---Canal from Mississippi river to the Pacific Northwest, finished by Canada Alps Transcon ---Road from Alps-Maritime to Southern Germany Mosul-Trabzon Canal ---Canal between the Tigris to the Black Sea at Trabzon to allow seafaring vessels to bypass the Bosphorus CaspianVia ---Roads linking the Caspian State towns Alania and Nations Alania was contacted by the USSR to join them. The Mayor declined due to uncertainty over the USSR economic practices. Alania was then contacted by the Russian_Empire to join them. However PolkadotBlueBear thought that joining a nation whose enemy at the time was USSR, who had the town of NaravanIran, just across the Caspian, was not a wise idea. Alania then joined the Sultan BimAli of the Ottoman Empire. However due to a malfunction Alania was kicked from the Ottoman Empire. Alania then joined Sokato in Islands and then Alola due to a mix up between PolkadotBlueBear and PolkadotMonkey. After being killed by an ally of Alola, PolkadotBlueBear took a town-wide referendum to leave Alola. Alania then left Alola and joined temporarily Russia . Then, after another referendum on which nation to join, Russia, Ottomans (again) or Persia, in which no one voted, PolkadotBlueBear made the emergency decision to join Persia. Alania was then the biggest town in Persia, with 50 people, having over half of Persia's population. PolkadotBlueBear got permission to invite many new and old towns to Persia, and this led to Persia becoming the #2 world-wide power after Canada. However, the leader of Persia went inactive for a few weeks, and as a result Persia had a semi-collapse. Losing over half of its population and losing many of the towns PolkadotBlueBear had invited in. With this, and increasing numbers of citizens wanting Alania to make its own nation, the creation of Caucasia happened. Eventually Ottomans, Alania's first nation, collapsed and its leader BimAliKemal joined Caucasia. Shortly after Ottoman joined Caucasia Persia did too, and Caucasia renamed to the Caspian States to reflect its new position in the world and focused on developing the region around the Fertile Crescent, the Caspian Sea, and the Aral Sea. Alanian Government Alania is ruled by the Mayor PolkadotBlueBear, with the Alanian colonies (if they want) being overseen by a Premier, who must consult the Mayor and participate in Government Meetings. Voting Alania has regular votings on major issues that effect the whole town. However, there is low turnout for these votes, but Alania tries to be fairly democratic and the highest town rank besides Mayor must be approved by the majority of those voting Officials * Mayor PolkadotBlueBear * Long-Time Citizen StrangeRythem * Assistant CyberIsBack Former Officials * Assistant CtrlAltElite69 * Premier of Zambia Memberry * Premier of Lesser Antilles CliqueCasino * Effective Co-Mayor (Officially only a Premier) SuperHappyBros * Co-Mayor Rhomahan * Long-Time Citizen MrBoJangles87 * Assistant AchillesLTH * Assistant WildLanza * Assistant BimAliKemal Subdivisions of Alania Alanian Associated Towns * ShopCaspian, led by PolkadotPenguin7, a relative to PolkadotBlueBear Alanian Outposts Alanian outposts tend to be like their own towns, not just outposts for tp access, they are therefore split into Colonies, Commissariats, and Protectorates. Alanian Colonies Alanian Colonies tend to be very large and their leaders outrank the leaders of Commissariats and Protectorates. Colonies have the option of becoming independent when 2/3 of the population in the Colony votes in favour of independence. These Colonies also provide areas for citizens to live who do not wish to reside in the main town of Alania. * #1=Zambia * #2=Sabah * #3=Lesser Antilles * #4=Belgium * #5=Tanzania-Kenya Alanian Commissariats Alanian Commissariats are smaller than Colonies but are large enough for citizens to live in and unlike Protectorates are used for more than just tp points. However due to either their size or their strategic location they are unable to become independent. They are often administered from an Alanian Colony due to their inability to grow and their strategic value. * #7=Alanian Australian Commissariat * #12=Alanian End Commissariat * #13=Alanian Rangoon * #6=Yugoslavia Alanian Protectorates Alania Protectorates differ from Colonies in which they will probably never have the population nor the stability in order to take a vote of Independence. They are also of usually such a small size that citizens are usually unable to live there. These tend to be just used as either tp points or points of strategic control. Each Protectorate is also administered as one unit, regardless of number of outposts in it, and often administered from an Alanian Colony. * #8 & 9 & 10 & 11=Alanian Pacific & Antarctic Protectorate * #14=Alps-Maritime * #16=Oubangui-Chari Economy Alania when first created had no economy, and only a few things it felt it could sell and be competitive. However as it expanded it came to realize that Quartz, which Alania had in plentiful amounts, could be sold for a relatively high price and was in great demand. This lead to Alania specializing in a few items only, first and foremost being Quartz which Alania could sell at a price that undercut IKEA and other economic giants. It has since expanded its business into other areas too, most famously Ore-to-Ingot trades, undercutting IKEA and everyone else, first with a 4 for 7 then later with an 8 for 15. Category:Towns